


Little Things

by deltachye



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Other, Reader-Insert, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:06:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8115715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deltachye/pseuds/deltachye
Summary: [reader x owen grady] [cancelled; no further updates]Owen Grady had never been kind. But it was the little things that made you like him.





	1. 1 - Covers You With a Blanket

* * *

 

It was the little things that made you like him.

Owen Grady had never been kind. His biting, sarcastic, and downright _rude_ personality made him an awful character to be around. His first move after you introduced yourself to him was to call you a _little nerd_.

So maybe it was a little annoying that you were sprawled naked in his bed.

“Admiring the view?”

He’d caught you looking at him, turning to look at you with his head poking out of a soiled shirt. The quiet jangle of his belt reminded you of Christmas bells, but the eternal heat on Isla Nublar chased away hopes of a white winter. He was dressed and even had his key ring hanging on the doorknob, always ready to go. He’d never stick around after get-togethers for ‘pillow talk’ or any such sort of light cuddling. There was an unspoken agreement between the two of you that this wasn’t a _thing thing_ , it was just an occasional… thing. A fling. Several, actually, but who was keeping count?

You hummed indifferently and turned on your side, yawning widely.

“Oh, so now you’re just going to sit there.” His movements were loud, deliberate, and obnoxious, but you managed to tune them out in favour to the sound of your breathing. You still couldn’t help but notice that his trainer tone came out often when he was around you. You could almost hear the rapid clicking of his little device.

“I’ll lock up, okay?” you groaned. “Go do your thing.”

“Yeah, like I’ll trust you in _my_ house.”

“Well, it’s not like I’m not going to steal anyth — ”

“Ha, that was a joke. You couldn’t, even if you tried.”

You turned over and glared at him as he pulled on a vest. His well-muscled arms flexed, and you pulled your gaze away from that to his eyes. Mockery gleamed in the calming green.

“I’m a genius, you know.”

“So you’re a nerd.”

“I literally hatch dinosaurs for a living. Big, _previously extinct_ things.”

He gave a low, sarcastic whistle of awe. “Wow. Can you train them? Oh, whoops, I forgot. That’s _me_.” He slapped his forehead and showed his back to you, busying himself in his drawers.

You scowled and threw your head back into his pillows, which stank with sweat. “Shut up, Grady. You can’t even get half of them to listen to you. Besides, you’re a researcher too. Call yourself a nerd.”

“It’s not my fault Blue’s moody. Like you! Maybe you two should meet. Nerd versus raptor.” He snorted at his own ideas, probably imagining your facial expressions as you got ripped to ribbons.

How did you ever come to like him, again?

You rolled onto your back and pressed your face into his sheets, the scent slightly more tolerable than in his stiff pillows. Your job had you standing for full 10 hour shifts. Because you were a head of research in the lab, you were confined to Isla Nublar, living in a cramped trailer somewhere in the outskirts of the park. You hadn’t been able to relax in a while, and your greediness weighed you down in his soft, soft bed.

You heard more clangs and slamming before a silence, and then the door of the bungalow opening. You sighed deeply. Distantly wondering where you’d thrown your clothes, you were startled by an abrupt movement. You opened one eye to see him pulling his blanket over your bare body. He made sure you were covered — albeit hastily, with your calf still bare — before turning and shutting the door behind him quietly.

A small smile crept across your face. Ah, so that’s why you loved him.


	2. 2 - Waits For You to Get Inside Before Driving Away

You hastily unbuckled yourself from the humiliating strings and unlocked the car, stepping out. You hesitated for a moment.

_Ah, what the hell._

You turned back and rapped on the jeep’s window with your knuckles. He rolled down the windows and raised an eyebrow questionably. 

“Thanks,” you muttered, mildly embarrassed. “For the ride.”

“Never thanked me before for all those other _favours_.”

You shut your eyes and grimaced. Of course. You turned away and began to walk before a car door slammed shut. You looked behind you to see Grady watching you, resting against the hood of his vehicle. Guests of the island brushing past you pushed you this way and that, but you kept waiting for him to leave — and he didn’t.

“What are you doing?” you demanded.

“I’m seeing you off.”

You laughed hoarsely. “Why?”

“I don’t know. Just go, you’re already late.” He said it all very quickly and then looked up at the sky. You shook your head.

“There’s no need to embarrass me. You really _are_ like my dad.”

“God, I hope I don’t remind you of your dad too much.”

You frowned again. “I don’t want to see you following me anymore, okay?”

“You asked _me_ to drive you.”

“Then why are you still standing there!?”

A runaway child suddenly ran headfirst into your behind, knocking you forwards a few steps. With an absence of apology, he raced away giggling, leaving you touching your bottom sorely. Owen laughed at you, not bothering to conceal his amusement.

“Looks like others are making moves on you.”

“Screw off, Grady. Get bit by one of your raptors.”

You stormed away, maybe even stomping a little, but perhaps it wasn’t such a bad thing that he waited for you to get indoors before leaving. Like those parents of friends that would wait for you to enter your house before driving away, it gave you a sense of nostalgic security. 

When in the elevator, you dully wished for him to not be bitten.


	3. 3 - Tells You To Put Your Seatbelt On

“Wait, who are we going to see again?”

“Dearing. Claire Dearing. God, does nothing stick in your brain?”

You trudged through the muddy prairie, slapping your legs, mistaking the brush of grass against your skin for prehistoric insects. The park operations manager had demanded a meeting, particularly with you, but since you were stuck in the open without a ride, you turned to your good ol’ sex buddy for his jeep. He’d agreed to meet you halfway, but at the time, you didn’t realize there’d be an entire wetland to cross. Your feet, wet and cold, felt like the dirt was sucking them in each time you took a step. You mourned the loss of your favourite sneakers. Screw field research.

“Where is she again?”

“The in-no-va-tion centre. Got it?” You shook a clod of grass off your shoes. 

“I’m not stupid, I just don’t care. Why didn’t you just get somebody else to be your chauffeur?”

“Hey Mr. Complains-A-Lot, why did you agree to drive me?”

The retort seemed to get him and he quieted down, retaliating instead with a surge of speed that had you jogging to keep up. Winded, wet, and weary, you finally managed to get out of the tall grass to see the vehicle. You clambered awkwardly into the passenger seat, your remaining leg strength little-to-none. Owen started the engine with an enormous roar, reminiscent of the beasts you cultivated.

You waited for him to start forwards, but he didn’t. You glanced over at him. 

“What?”

He sucked his teeth with annoyance, staring ahead. “Put your seatbelt on.”

“What?” You glanced down at the black belt webbing. “No. I’m not a kid. Can we get going? I’m going to be late.” 

“I’m not moving until your put your damn seatbelt on.”

Your jaw dropped with exasperation. You realized it wasn’t a joke. “Who are you, my father?”

He merely shrugged. “I’m not the one with somewhere to be. I’ll wait here all day.”

You gritted your teeth and then shrugged, looking out the side. “I refuse. That’s stupid.”

“Safety is stupid now? Boy, Confucius oughta watch out, there’s a new genius in town.” He started drumming his fingers against the wheel. You knew that he was more impatient than you, and instead, crossed your arms. Your pride was more important than a meeting at the moment. You met his eyes when he looked over at you.

“Seriously, I’m not going to drive if you don’t buckle up,” he warned.

“I’m not going to.”

He stared at you for a moment. 

“Fine.”

He released himself from his own seatbelt before leaning over, climbing ontop you. The jeep was built as a frame, leaving lots of room in the roof and sides, but he chose to press close to you. You inhaled sharply with surprise. Was he really going to go for it right now? It wasn’t like you hadn’t had any experience with Grady out in the open — and you definitely weren’t shy or timid— but the suddenness kept you still. You closed your eyes and waited for his lips to touch you, with a distant apology to Dearing for your lateness, before a click snapped the pieces together in your brain.

_Son of a bitch._

He pulled back, his warmth and familiar scent drawn away, a smug smirk set crooked on his face. You sat, limp and defeated, the black belt latching you in.

“Was that so hard?”

“Shut up and drive, _Dad_.”


	4. 4 - Tells You To Watch Your Step

Nothing ever went well after the words, “wanna see something cool?”

You trudged after your driver hesitantly, still tired and damp. Dearing had chided you for being the slowest team leader in Jurassic World, telling you that your work was inferior compared to your coworkers. It had stung, and now you were faced with the gloomy prospect of having to spend even more time in the artificial laboratories.

So, for now, at least, you were content to follow the behavioural researcher around.

“You could’ve just taken me home, y’know. My vehicle should be finished repairs soon.”

“I need to visit the raptors. It’s on the way anyways.” He swerved dangerously around a crowd of tourists, making you slam against the side of the door. You were actually glad he’d made you wear your seatbelt.

You sighed and looked out the window. Your work had never been good enough. Somebody always managed to show you up. First it was some kid in grade school… then some classmate in university… then some fellow researcher who could hatch 10 eggs in a week. You ground your teeth together. Why couldn’t you be better?

“Oh, shit.”

A grinding noise sounded before a jolt bounced you in your chair. Owen cursed again, ripping the keys out of the ignition and hopping nimbly out of the jeep. You waited.

“Barry, what the hell? The fuck is this?”

Another researcher, you assumed, appeared and looked down from the catwalk structure. There was a pause before he started laughing, and your curiosity got you out of the car. You circled around the back to see what the commotion was. A sign had been floored in a match against his Jeep, but was still legible.

**BE CAREFUL DRIVING.  
5 MPH MAXIMUM.**

You snorted. Owen gave you a sharp look before scowling, kicking the metal sign until the post broke. It slid under the bottom of the jeep pathetically. 

“Honestly, why do we need a safety sign here? Nobody knows about it.”

“Maybe it was put there because of you, Owen.”

“Hey, my driving’s great. Shut up.”

You made an agreeable noise with a sarcastic nod. He glared at you again.

“Come on,” he sighed, shaking his head. He marched away towards the stairs. You guessed that the large structure was for the Velociraptors. Your shoulders slumped when you thought about how your competitors had been the ones to successfully create viable embryos, while yours had perished. Claire Dearing’s words echoed through your head.

_Your actions have lead to inferior results. Please try and do better._

“Hey, watch your damn step!”

A rough push shoved you backwards. You blinked and gasped, reaching out for a hold, grasping the handrail. Owen glowered at you. 

“What?” you managed, your heart still thumping. He pointed downwards, and your gaze followed, where an open hatch led downwards into the toothy mouth of a raptor. It hissed and snarled, snapping, disappointed that your stupidity hadn’t continued on another step. 

Your knees became weak, both from the previous exertion and your near death. You sat down on the metal grate, breathing heavily. You watched with blank eyes as Owen dismissed the beast, cursing at it until it ran away into the ferns. You looked up at him.

“No wonder they need to keep putting up safety signs,” you commented numbly.


	5. 5 - Tells You to Be Careful

Not trusting you any longer, Grady ushered you off into a corner and placed his friend Barry to watch over you. 

“I’m fine,” you protested, but he ignored you — as usual.

“Are you okay? You seem to be very distracted.” Barry spoke up after Owen stalked away, swearing under his breath about your idiocy. You looked up at him from your sitting position, craning your neck up to get a glimpse at the man who was tall and sturdy like some sort of tree, and then shrugged.

“I’m fine,” you lied, with a smile that didn’t reach your eyes. 

“Well, Owen seems to be very smitten with you.”

“What?” You choked on your spit, which was not helping your image of “a+ dumbass”, and hacked out an objection. “We’re just… acquaintances. That’s all!”

Barry looked skeptical. “First it was Ms. Dearing, now it is you… he is quite the playboy, yes?”

At first you didn’t understand, but then with a twang in your stomach, you processed it. 

He’d slept with Claire Dearing as well, hadn’t he?

 _You haven’t been able to reach the expectations we have set for you. What are you even doing? You need to step up your game. Immediately._

Her chilling words made you wince. You bit the inside of your cheek to force away a frown. 

It wasn’t surprising that Grady had gotten around. He’d gotten to you, hadn’t he? Yet, unfortunately so, your gut still ached, and you suddenly felt like drinking a scotch. Or two. Or five.

“Hey, Blue! _Blue_! Get your ass back — ah, fuck. Shit.”

You craned your neck and looked, seeing the dinosaur that had previously tried to kill you flee. The other raptors followed her, screeching and squealing, leaving Grady with a frozen mouse still in his hand.

“That was closer than yesterday, Owen,” Barry commended loudly. You shuddered at the sound of his voice and then mentally chastised him for bringing Owen’s attention over to you. He scowled and dropped the mouse back into the bucket, wiping his hands on his pants. You blankly hoped that after these sessions, he would have washed his hands before seeing you. 

“That damn pack leader. I think she’s smart enough to do stuff just to piss me off.”

“Oh, well, who are we to train these prehistoric beasts? It is only right that they cause us turmoil.”

They clasped hands — Owen still hadn’t cleaned his, for the record — before Barry left, presumably to clean up the rodent remains. 

“Oh, Owen. Be careful, there’s a storm alert going around.”

You guessed that after the incident 22 years ago, storm alerts had become a top priority. You had seen distant, dark clouds earlier, but paid them no attention. You sighed. Maybe it was a sign for you to keep working in the swept away reaches of the Hammond Creation Lab. 

_Get better, or you’re gone._

You closed your eyes. A migraine was coming on. While occupied with the red of your eyelids, you felt a hand on your forearm, pulling you upwards. You yelped and grabbed onto the handrails, steadying yourself.

“Hey, look at me. Be careful, this time, all right? I don’t want to sign a bunch of forms about how one of the nerd scientists fell into the raptor cage.”

His voice was weary but firm, and he began back down the stairs towards the jeep. You wiped your bare forearm furiously with disgust but took his warning in heed, taking tedious steps, allowing your mind to be at rest to acknowledge each stair. 

You thanked him for the chance to quiet your brain.


	6. 6 - Avoids Potholes When Driving

You climbed into the car just as rain, light as teardrops, began to mist the windshield. You sighed regretfully. Your beeper buzzed with a code, no doubt one of lockdown. There goes the wi-fi. 

“What’s wrong with you?”

Afraid you’d done something wrong again, you jumped, looking at your driver fearfully. His gaze was set forwards as he drove, his left arm dangling out the window. You swallowed past a thick lump in your throat.

“What do you mean?”

“You’re acting all… weird.” He seemed to cringe at his use of wording and took an aggressive turn, but you were prepared, and managed not to bruise your shoulder again. When the car stabilized itself, you exhaled in some relief. At least you hadn’t screwed something _else_ up…

“I’m fine.”

“I’m fine,” he mocked in a terrible rendition of a falsetto. He turned his head to look to the side, before glancing at you, his eyes disbelieving. You were caught in them for a second, the green as if somebody had taken the Earth and compacted it into a powerful gaze, before forcing yourself to look at your feet instead. “Seriously, you’re never this quiet unless you’re asleep. And you talk in your sleep.”

“I do?” your head whipped up and your heart skipped a beat. What had you confessed in your subconscious? God, you hoped he didn’t know about your stupid “crush” —

“I’m kidding.” He laughed to himself as you clicked your tongue in annoyance. You turned to look out the window, rain splattering against it with a sudden ferocity, the wind howling outside like a raptor’s call. The familiar beat of downfall, like a hissing drum, made your eyes sting with fatigue. Your eyelids drooped, but for the sake of pride, you tried to keep awake. Owen noticed your head falling forwards before jerking back upwards. 

“Get some rest.”

“Huh?” In the process of looking at him, you noticed the familiar surroundings of the off-road, and despair smacked you in the face. “Grady, wait. You’re driving me back to your place.”

“Isn’t that what you wanted?” he asked, genuinely confused. You were too tired to be angry, but you scowled nonetheless.

“No. When I say, ‘take me home, please’, I don’t mean _your_ home.”

“Too late to turn back.”

You wanted to cry more than ever. 

“Fine, just… whatever.” Your moodiness took you again and you stared back out the window, palm trees whizzing past into a blur of brown. The wilderness was nothing like the familiar concrete, and you were bounced around in the car like a present being shaken by an excited child on Christmas day. You grimaced. Any hope of sleep was gone, and there was still an hour left on the clock to get to Grady’s bungalow. 

“Seriously, maybe you’ll be less bitchy if you sleep. Get some rest.”

His voice, sarcastic, was still quiet. He took a swerve, as usual, but then the angry jolting began to stop. You noticed him carefully avoiding bumps and ditches in the road, and you couldn’t help but smile for the first time since your meeting with Ms. Dearing. You turned away and rested your head against the window. 

You slept well.

**Author's Note:**

> Elsewhere: https://goo.gl/naN6a7


End file.
